


I’ll hold you while I can

by Taimatsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: Ele realmente, realmente era grato a Thomas e o ama tanto que é incapaz de um dia deixa-lo ir. É egoísta da sua parte, mas apenas não consegue pensar em ficar sem ele, não mais.Escrita em 2016





	I’ll hold you while I can

**Author's Note:**

> Nossa, já faz meses que estou escrevendo essa fic, mas nunca conseguia terminar, já até aconteceu de perder ela inteirinha e tive que reescrever tudo do zero! Serio, essa fic já passou por muita coisa, várias modificações, quase desisti dela e aqui está o resultado... Ficou enormeee!!

O som irritante de algo apitando no pequeno quarto fez o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos e loiros abrir os olhos, para ser recebido pela fraca luz que vinha de fora, ainda era madruga, mas as noites em Heartland são tanto claras por causa de toda aquelas luzes de fachadas e de neon que até parecia dia. Gemendo apertou os olhos e os protegeu com o braço até se acostumar a claridade. Droga de cortina, foi o que pensou, amargo, soltando um grande suspiro frustrado.

Meio acordado se recusava a despertar por completo, gemeu e resmungou se mexendo, buscando uma posição confortável. Com movimentos preguiçosos passou a mãos pelo tórax, afastou a coberta, mostrando mais da sua seminudez, quando uma corrente de ar frio escolheu aquele momento para entrar por uma fresta da janela, estremeceu e se arrepiou. Fechou os olhos, desejando voltar ao seu sono tranquilo, contudo foi o ruído chato quem voltou.

Era baixo e abafado, mas o suficiente para estragar seu sono. Se erguendo apoiou o peso do corpo nas mãos, olhou em volta buscando pelo culpado, iria estraçalhar a maldita coisa! Não demorou muito para encontrar, bem ali no chão, em meio as roupas jogadas, uma luzinha piscava insistente, indicando uma chamada ou mensagem, ou até mesmo ambos. Fez uma careta e estalou a língua se deixando cair de volta no colchão, se recusava a responder agora.

Aborrecido jogou os cabelos para trás, afastando a franja loira do rosto e revelando o par de magentas ainda nubladas de sono. E também a cicatriz sob o olho direito. Sem pensar a tocou, quase como se para ter certeza que continuava ali, bufou cheio de escarnio, ela _sempre_ estaria ali, como uma companheira silenciosa, não o deixando esquecer de seus pecados, dos erros que carregava sobre os ombros. Fechou os olhos e baixou o braço, se assustando por um momento. Com a ponta dos dedos tocara a pele quente da pessoa deitada ao seu lado, quase havia se esquecido de onde estava e com quem estava, por instinto o olhou, só para confirmar que ainda dormia, e sorriu de lado.

Ryoga estava confortável, esparramado de bruços, a coberta mal escondendo seu corpo. Os cabelos roxos e bagunçados tocavam os ombros e se espalhavam pelas costas e travesseiro, a pele clara contrastando com as cores da roupa de cama. Se deixou demorar pela extensão da pele nua e seu sorriso aumento ao distinguir as marcas da noite passada bem visíveis, quase com fascínio assistiu os músculos das costas se contraírem no ritmo da respiração, os lábios entreabertos e convidativos deixavam suspiros suaves escapar.

Mordeu o lábio, sentia a fisgada familiar na virilha, seu membro dando sinais de excitação, seu _peixinho_ é simplesmente irresistível assim todo indefeso. Tentando afastar os pensamentos nada puros se concentrou na expressão calma, em como os cílios longos tocavam suavemente as maçãs do rosto ou na forma como os cabelos lhe caíam sobre a testa, encobrindo a maior parte da sua visão. Com cuidado afastou as mexas roxas rebeldes, seus dedos deslizaram pelos cabelos macios, se enroscando entre os fios. Tomou cuidado extra com os pontos embaraçados, sorriu.

Estava curtindo o momento raro, Ryoga continua muito na defensiva e dificilmente deixa brechas para que se aproveitasse, e ele seria um idiota para não agarrar com as duas mãos cada oportunidade que lhe é dada. Relaxou o corpo mudando para uma posição confortável, apoiou o peso no cotovelo e inclinou a cabeça contra a mão. Se deixou levar por pensamentos que sempre vinham em horas como essa, que podia ficar assim, o olhando, o tocando o quanto quisesse simplesmente porque pode, porque quer toca-lo e observa-lo.

Era engraçado e até estranho de acreditar que aquele é o mesmo Ryoga Kamishiro que o odiava e que nunca teve receio de dize-lo, o mesmo Barian que o usou para se desfazer da sua última ligação com sua _humanidade_. Não, aquele rei Barian, Nash, não era Ryoga. Aquele era um rei que Ryoga deveria ser, que precisava ser, não o que ele realmente é. Não o seu Ryoga. Por isso se sacrificou, por isso lutou, porque sabia, sabia que não era ele por mais que Ryoga insistisse em tentar ser. Ele não se arrepende de suas escolhas naquela época, faria de novo se fosse necessário, se isso garantisse que Ryoga continuaria o mesmo. O mesmo ranzinza e bonito e fofo Ryoga.

Balançou a cabeça divertido, _fofo_, desde quando começou a usar esse adjetivo para descreve-lo?, pensou com uma risada contida. Ele podia ser _adorável_, especialmente quando irritado ou envergonhado, mas fofo? Não, não chegava a tanto. Fofo era Michael tentando provar que pode ficar bravo, era quase como ver um poddle mostrando os dentes a uma visita.

Rindo novamente se inclinou sobre ele, afundou o nariz nos fios roxos respirando o cheiro cítrico, o sorriso ainda largo no rosto. Ficou assim por uns instantes, apenas quando acalmou a risada é que se afastou e beijou o ombro marcado pela velha cicatriz, sentia a pele danificada sob os lábios. Ryoga se mexeu e resmungou, mas não acordou.

Se ergueu o suficiente para admirar as costas magras, a curva elegante da linha da coluna, sorriu de lado, um sorriso matreiro e cheio de intenções. Estendeu a mão sobre a pele suave, a pressionando na base da coluna e de forma lenta subiu sentindo cada movimento do corpo deitado. Mas não parou por aí, usando os lábios fez um caminho da cicatriz ao pescoço ganhando pequenos suspiros de recompensa; afastou os cabelos da nuca e com a língua e os dentes o marcou. Agora arrancando um gemido rouco de sua vítima.

\- Bom dia, _Sharkie_. – sussurrou soprando, os lábios formavam um sorriso satisfeito em tê-lo acordado.

\- Hum... O que quer IV? Ainda não amanheceu. – Ryoga perguntou, sonolento, a voz meio rouca. Se pôs confortável com movimentos preguiçosos, mantinha os olhos fechados por causa da luz e também por vergonha do gemido que deixou escapar.

IV sorriu – Preciso ir embora, Michael já ligou e mandou mensagens, sabe como ele fica quando não respondo. – informou descontraído.

Não era verdade. Mas também não era uma mentira. Não sabia se as mensagens realmente eram de Michael, mas deduziu que sim, pelo menos a maioria, Chris não costuma deixar mensagens, então as ligações deviam ser dele. Contudo Ryoga não precisava saber que ele não seu deu nem ao trabalho de levantar para lê-las ou que sequer sabe onde estava seu D-gazer. Despreocupado apoiou o queixo na palma da mão o observando de pero, agora os olhos azuis estavam abertos e bem despertos.

Ryoga fez uma careta encarando o namorado de volta, mesmo depois de tanto tempo Michael parecia não confiar completamente nele, o tratava com um pé atrás quando Thomas está envolvido. Agia carente da atenção do irmão e todo protetor, como se Thomas precisasse ser protegido, zombou e se encolheu mais no canto, não o culpava completamente. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, o que fez e disse, esperava um tratamento ainda pior. Especialmente de Thomas, pensou.

Ainda assim era incomodo e irritante aquele comportamento, afinal, apesar dos pesares, IV é _seu_ namorado e nada mais justo do que passar um tempo com ele. Já não basta dividi-lo com todas as competições e fãs, ainda tem que “brigar” com Michael pela atenção dele? O pior de tudo é que Thomas não nota ou fingi não notar e ele não pode falar nada. Recusa-se a se comportar como um desses namorados desesperados por atenção, ele não é assim e não começaria a ser agora!

Suspirou meio irritado, meio chateado, lhe deu as costas e fechou os olhos – Você sabe o caminho até a porta. – foi tudo o que disse, assim, seco e direto.

Se recusava a assisti-lo sair, sentia uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago quando acontecia, imaginava se tinha a ver com o medo de perder Thomas novamente. Já o viu desaparecer uma vez, aquilo ainda o assombrava em dias ruins, causa pesadelos tão reais que às vezes, apenas às vezes, acorda e o pavor é tão maior que o orgulho que sem pensar liga para ele, só para aliviar o peso no peito.

Ainda sorrindo o ruivo observou o outro de costas, sabe que ele não quer que vá embora, não ainda – ainda não o irritou o suficiente para ser expulso. Conhece bem demais a linguagem corporal para saber quando Ryoga está desconfortável ou chateado com algo, e ultimamente mencionar Michael faz um trabalho maravilhoso sobre isso. Ele não é estúpido, sabe o que o irmão está fazendo, mas estava sendo maldoso com Ryoga e se fingindo de ignorante sobre tudo. Vamos lá, é divertido assistir as tentativas nada sutis deles conseguirem sua atenção, e é sempre bom ver o quanto ele tenta. Ryoga é tão orgulhoso que dificilmente vai admitir qualquer coisa em voz alta, sempre prefere lhe dar aquele olhar descontente, minimamente magoado, e bufar aborrecido.

Com uma curta risada chegou mais perto pressionou o peito as costas dele, o envolvendo num abraço soltou seu peso contra ele ouvindo resmungos. Ignorando beijou o pescoço alheio – Você é tão insensível comigo _Sharkie_. – se queixou, os lábios mal tocando a orelha dele, mas o suficiente para lhe arrepiar a nuca.

\- Sai! Você é pesado IV! – reclamou tentando empurra-lo, mas apenas acabou sendo puxado pelo mesmo quando rolaram na cama, parando perigosamente perto da borda.

Se contorcendo nos braços dele tentou novamente se afastar e falhou, seus protestos foram calados pela sensação de beijos em sua nuca e mãos atrevidas explorando seu corpo. Começaram pelo peito, dando atenção especial aos mamilos sensíveis e desceram para o estômago, depois quadris e coxas, se arrastando muito lentamente para o interior delas. Os dedos magros deixavam rastros invisíveis, sua pele formigava com aqueles toques que apesar de serem suaves também eram exigentes.

Teve que morder o lábio e afundar o rosto no colchão para engolir um gemido ao ter a coxa beliscada, não daria a ele esse gostinho – o ego de Thomas já é insuportavelmente grande, não seria o culpado quando esse ego estourar. E mesmo sem ouvir seus gemidos Thomas sabe o que seus toques lhe causam, seu corpo responde a eles, estremecendo e buscando por mais.

\- IV são três da manhã, estou cansado, me deixa dormir. – reclamou tentando manter a voz irritada, na sua cabeça as palavras soaram mais firmes.

Se divertindo o ruivo sorriu maldoso – Ah, pobre _Sharkie_, te cansei tanto na noite passada? – perguntou numa provocação, agora os braços em volta dos quadris magros.

Sempre o achou bonito tanto irritado quanto envergonhado, gosta de ver o rosto ganhando vários tons de vermelho e aqueles olhos azuis brilhando, irritados. Ele só não esperava por uma reação tão repentina e violenta de Ryoga àquela hora, no instante seguinte estava sendo jogado para fora da cama e de encontro ao chão com um estrondo que surpreendentemente não acordou Rio no quarto ao lado.

\- Idiota! – um Ryoga claramente constrangido exclamou olhando irritado para o outro lado da cama, o rubor se espalhava pela clavícula e alcançava a ponta das orelhas.

Só de lembrar sentia vontade de afundar o rosto de volta no travesseiro e sair dali apenas quando aquelas imagens fossem deletadas da sua mente, ou até Rio chutá-lo para fora do quarto. Argh! Queria tanto socar Thomas por fazê-lo se lembrar! Bufou, por que Thomas não pode ter um pouco de senso comum, ele tinha que ser um imbecil logo cedo e sair falando daquelas coisas... constrangedoras?

Deitado ali no chão com os braços estendido IV se recuperava do tombo com um riso ofegante, algo o cutucava nas costelas, mas não fez nenhum esforço para se mover dali. Apenas permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo, sua mente em completo branco, igual aquele tento que continuou a encarar. Dali podia ouvir o mais novo se queixando, e muito provavelmente o xingando de vários nomes nada bonitos, pensou divertido.

\- _Sharkie_..._ Sharkie_... _Sharkie_... – começou a gemer e choramingar e continuou até o rosto impossivelmente vermelho e irritado de Ryoga aparecer na beirada da cama, o encarando nada feliz com os olhos estreitos e as sobrancelhas franzidas juntas.

\- Pare com isso, parece um gato no cio, vai acordar Rio! – bronqueou com uma careta descontente.

Thomas apenas sorriu em resposta, não disse nada, mas gostou daquele olhar, do brilho irritado e envergonhado, também achou bonita a forma com os cabelos roxos caíram soltos sobre os ombros magros, displicentes e bagunçados. Ryoga ficava bonito assim. Sem prestar atenção no que ele falava estendeu o braço e tocou a ponta dos fios roxos, levando um tapa na mão logo em seguida. Seu sorriso não vacilou e sem pensar muito se ergueu do chão duro, a próxima coisa que Ryoga sabia era que estava sendo beijado por Thomas.

Surpreso seu primeiro impulso foi se afastar, porém o mais velho esperava por isso e pronto para impedi-lo agarrou seu braço, o obrigando a continuar apoiado ao colchão, antes que pudesse quebrar o contato dos lábios a outra mão segurou sua nuca, os dedos enroscados nos cabelos. O beijo começou desajeitado, num ângulo estranho para Ryoga, que estava inclinado para baixo sem muito apoio, os narizes atrapalhando e os dentes arranhando os lábios.

Mas logo Thomas se ergueu do chão sem quebrar o beijo e Ryoga gemeu quando a língua lhe invadiu a boca, desequilibrado apoiou as mãos nos ombros do ruivo e inconsciente se inclinou contra o corpo quente, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava respondendo ansioso aos avanços. Sim, porque Thomas sabe como fazê-lo se render só com um beijo, e ele explora e se aproveita da melhor forma.

Diferente do que se imagina seu beijo é lendo e carregado, ele move os lábios de modo suave, sempre o deixando faminto por mais, e então o aprofunda e há uma língua atrevida deslizando na sua boca, o provocando com os pequenos toques fugazes nos lugares certos. O estimula a responder com a mesma intensidade, só para interromper o beijo cedo demais para o seu gosto, o deixa querendo mais.

Se afastando com curtos beijos nos lábios inchados Thomas descansa a testa contra a dele, os braços ao redor do corpo esguio o traz para mais perto até poder sentir o peito se mover contra o seu, acelerado, num ritmo descompassado. Com os dedos longos arranhava os quadris magros, deixando suas marcas nele, com a pele tão clara era fácil. Passou a língua pelos lábios, demonstração de anseio, e respirou fundo, cheiro de suor limpo e shampoo. Isso lhe causou uma _coceira_ nervosa na garganta e peito, mas que prontamente ignorou, se concentrando no par de olhos azuis.

\- _Ryouga_. – sussurrou, sua ansiedade deixava o sotaque ainda mais evidente.

Mordendo o interior da boca Ryoga fechou os olhos por um momento, IV tem esse jeito _especial_ de chamar pelo seu nome, o sotaque carregado e a voz rouca faz seu estômago se contrair e o sangue correr mais rápido para baixo. Seria um idiota se negasse que gosta de ouvi-lo repetir seu nome, apenas soa tão certo, tão bom.

Sem pensar ergueu as mãos tocando o rosto dele, as pontas dos dedos tocam a cicatriz sob o olho sentindo a pele suave e ainda assim danificada, por um momento seus movimentos param, Thomas toma uma respiração profunda e seu corpo fica tenso, como se fosse sensível demais ao simples toque de seus dedos. Ryoga sente as mãos apertarem ainda mais seus quadris e as unhas afundando em sua pele, mas não se afasta ou o solta, apenas espera até Thomas se sentir confortável e relaxar novamente. Nesse meio tempo via no par de magentas culpa e remorso, dois sentimentos que conhece tão bem quanto ele e que o assombra sempre que se olha no espelho.

\- IV... – sussurrou e o beijou.

Sem protestar se deixou ser empurrado de volta a cama e envolveu os braços nos ombros alheios, o mantendo tão perto quanto era capaz. Com os lábios separados o deixou aprofundar o beijo, lhe morder os lábios e chupar a língua, causando arrepios que começavam na sua espinha e terminavam na nuca onde Thomas o marcou, podia não ver a marca, mas a _sentia_ formigar. Em algum lugar da sua mente estava ciente do membro semiereto contra sua coxa, quente e pulsante, um peso familiar que causou um formigar na virilha que subiu até o peito, mas que prontamente ignorou. Suas mãos desceram pelas costas magras, os músculos ondulavam sob as palmas conforme Thomas se moviam sobre seu corpo, as omoplatas flexionavam enquanto as mãos bronzeadas deslizavam pelo seu estômago, indo cada vez mais para baixo.

\- IV...! – gemeu e ofegou sentindo uma pressão deliciosa na virilha, seu corpo tremeu em resposta ao prazer – Ahh... Hah... IV...! – choramingou se contorcendo, sua mente dizia para se afastar, mas seu corpo queria mais, seu membro respondia aos estímulos, inchando dentro da cueca, a pele cada vez mais sensível.

Porém Thomas não queria que fosse tão rápido e para manter o pouco de controle que ainda lhe restava usou os braços de apoio e se ergueu, as mãos apoiadas ao colchão apertavam os lençóis ao lado da cabeça do outro. Manteve os olhos para baixo, no corpo magro e arrepiado, nos cabelos espalhados pela cama daquele jeito bonito, no rosto afogueado e principalmente nos olhos, olhos azuis que o encaravam de volta carregados de excitação. Engoliu e respirou fundo. Droga, Ryoga era tão bonito daquele jeito!

Ryoga não disse nada sobre a súbita pausa, suas mãos subiram pelos braços magros, mas ainda assim fortes, os ombros e percorreu os cabelos dele, desembaraçando alguns pontos. O cabelo de Thomas era macio e suave, sempre gostou deles, da peculiaridade das cores distintas, mas que ainda assim o representavam tão bem, porque Thomas é isso, o dourado que atraí as pessoas para si, assim como o fogo atraí a mariposa, e o vermelho forte e quente.

\- Ei, IV.... – começou suave, quase num sussurro, piscou lentamente assistindo uma sobrancelha grossa se erguer, questionando em silencio – Você me acordou. Como pretende me recompensar? – perguntou com um sorriso, os olhos magenta se arregalaram surpresos por nada além de segundos.

Disfarçando o sorriso com uma cara séria e resignada Thomas falou pensativo – Bem, acho que não tenho outra escolha, tenho _Ryouga_? – perguntou num tom sugestivo se inclinando cada vez mais perto – Vou te mostrar o meu verdadeiro _fanservice_, hun. – sussurrou, os lábios se movendo devagar, sua respiração fazendo cocegas no rosto do mais novo.

Ryoga riu sob a respiração e abriu a boca para receber o beijo dele de bom grado. Suas línguas se moviam numa caricia lenta e sensual, tocando e explorando cada ponto sensível até arrancarem gemidos e suspiros de prazer de suas gargantas. Seu corpo tremia com as caricias que recebia, dedos exigentes provocavam os mamilos, um de cada vez, e depois desceram mais um pouco. Ele não sabia bem porque, mas aquele ponto no lado esquerdo bem abaixo da terceira costela o fazia gemer e se contorcer e suspirar em deleite, e foi exatamente o que fez.

Antes que Ryoga pudesse aproveitar mais IV se afastou com um sorriso, mesmo vermelho e esbaforido Ryoga tinha aquele olhar descontente quando a linha de saliva se quebrou, sempre tão exigente, assim como um rei deve ser, ele pensou divertido. O viu abrir a boca para reclamar, mas qualquer coisa que pretendia dizer morreu assim que pressionou os lábios naquele pescoço alvo. Com a língua percorreu o caminho até a clavícula, sugando suavemente bem acima do osso, podia provar da fina camada de suor enquanto deixava marcas vermelhas ali.

\- Hah! Nnh... IV... – gemeu de olhos abertos, o corpo arqueado contra o dele. Os lábios quentes e úmidos agora pressionados em sua cicatriz.

Thomas chupava e lambia a pele sensível, resvalando os dentes e deixando pequenos beijos ali. Sem força mordeu o ombro marcado, o corpo debaixo do seu se contorceu em resposta e as mãos em suas costas deixavam marcas enquanto era puxado para baixo, para mais perto. Atento as reações não deixava de notar nenhum gemido ou suspiro de prazer do seu _peixinho_. Ronronou baixinho, a boca pressionada tão perto da sua jugular, hálito contra sua pele lhe arrepiava os pelos da nuca.

Suas mãos esfregavam as laterais do corpo esbelto, descendo e só parando quando tocam o pano da cueca, a única peça de roupa em seu caminho. Mas não por muito tempo, claro. Sem pressa beijou o peito arfante de Ryoga seguindo por uma trilha invisível, passando pelo umbigo que ganhou atenção especial de sua língua e continuando até os quadris onde a peça incomoda se agarrava. Ele sorriu de lado e ergueu os olhos até encontrar os azuis, viu Ryoga engolir e seu peito subir e descer mais rápido, ansioso pelo que viria a seguir. De forma lenta e provocante arrastou a cueca pelas pernas delgadas adorando os tremores que causava.

Com a respiração presa na garganta Ryoga assistiu impotente, e ainda assim se deliciando com os toques, as mãos quentes se arrastarem por suas coxas, apartarem de leve a carne macia e ao mesmo tempo as afastar, dando a Thomas melhor acesso ao que desejava. Sem poder se conter moveu os quadris, os jogando para frente quase em oferta, isso arrancou uma risada rouca do mais velho e Ryoga sentiu isso e sentiu um arrepio lhe subir à virilha, a boca repentinamente pressionada em sua coxa, a cada respirar, cada palavra que IV murmurava era uma onda de desejo que o inundava.

\- Thomas! – ele geme e pela primeira vez naquela manhã chama por seu nome – Ahh... Nnhg... – repete sentindo uma mão agarrar seu membro inchado e duro. Cada toque preciso e movimentos firmes enviava choques de prazer pela sua espinha e se espalhavam por seu corpo. Dedos de unhas curtas o provocavam, hora pressionando e esfregando a cabeça vermelha e sensível do seu membro, hora percorrendo as veias suaves por toda extensão até a base – Thomas... se apresse. – com o rosto vermelho de vergonha e engolindo o orgulho, pediu.

Isso lhe rendeu um sorriso largo e quase maldoso do ruivo, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e deixando a franja loira cobrir o olho marcado Thomas lambeu os lábios cheio de malicia – E onde estaria a diversão nisso, _Ryouga_? – provocou, apertando o membro com um pouco mais de força viu o mais novo arquear o corpo e gemer – A pressa é inimiga da perfeição, e eu ficaria realmente triste se te machucasse _aqui_. – e para pontuar seu argumento tocou com os dedos a entrada apertada dele, o sentindo se contrair.

Ryoga saltou e arregalou os olhos com o toque íntimo, não desagradável, mas ainda se sentia estranho quando Thomas o tocava _ali_ tão de repente. De testa franzida o olhou irritado, detestava isso, em contrapartida Thomas parecia se divertir com sua reação exagerada – Foda-se. – se queixou cerrando a mandíbula.

\- Essa é a intenção, _Ryouga_. – Thomas respondeu, a voz rouca, enquanto puxava para fora da boca dois dedos úmidos de saliva.

Dessa vez Ryoga não respondeu, falar agora só iria atrasar ainda mais o ruivo e ele realmente não sabia se podia esperar por muito mais tempo. De olhos fechados deitou a cabeça contra o travesseiro e respirou fundo, mordendo o lábio e agarrou o lençol com as mãos, se preparando para o que viria. Primeiro a mão destra de Thomas voltou a mover sobre seu membro procurando distraí-lo do desconforto inicial, em seguida sentiu um dedo forçar passagem pela sua entrada. A sensação era desconfortável no começo, não estranho, e não demorou muito para se acostumar e relaxar em volta do dedo, para ter certeza Thomas o moveu algumas vezes, para fora e para dentro, e Ryoga suspirava com a sensação. Ainda não era o que ele queria.

Apenas, instantes mais tarde, quando se acostumou com o segundo dedo que sentiu _aquele_ toque, seu corpo arqueou e tremeu de prazer, o calor que se acumulava em sua pelve se espalhou feito fogo, com a boca aberta gemeu mais baixo que conseguiu – T-thomas... Nnh... – choramingou entre pequenos gemidos e tremores, os dedos continuaram a pressionar aquele ponto delicioso – Ahh...! Nh...

Thomas se deliciava com os sons que seu _peixinho_ fazia e a visão dele tão entregue daquele jeito. Sorrindo de lado o provocou puxando os dedos para fora e os empurrando de volta com lentidão calculada, hora mal tocando seu ponto de prazer, outras o pressionando até sentir o corpo dele se contorcer e o interior quente se contrair. Ansioso lambeu os lábios assistindo o peito magro se mover rápido, a expressão de prazer no rosto afogueado, conhecia aquele olhar, Ryoga estava quase gozando, sorriu e tirou os dedos do interior apertado, ganhando um suspiro e um olhar languido.

Com ambas as mãos apertou as coxas de Ryoga, a pele clara ficando marcada facilmente, as afastou com um movimento preguiçoso se posicionando entre elas – Apenas relaxe, _Ryouga_. – disse com um sorriso.

\- Não me diga para relaxar com essa voz, isso só me deixa mais nervoso! – Ryoga exclamou franzindo os lábios numa linha fina e o rosto vermelho.

Thomas apenas riu, tentando acalmá-lo continuou a apertar as coxas, subindo e descendo. Fez uma pausa ao senti-lo relaxar um pouco – Pronto? – perguntou num sussurro sem desviar os olhos do rosto do mais novo.

Ryoga apenas acenou em silêncio, tomou uma respiração profunda e fecho os olhos controlando os gemidos – Ah... Hah... IV... – a cabeça do pênis dele abria passagem em seu interior, devagar, sem pressa de terminar a penetração, podia sentir cada centímetro que o membro avançava.

Droga, queria rápido e forte e exigente. Mas Thomas só faz o que bem entende e isso é _tão_ frustrante! Gemeu em protesto, suas mãos agarrando as coxas dele e as unhas afundaram na carne e um grunhido veio do peito do ruivo em resposta junto de um olhar afiado. Mordeu o lábio o assistindo com olhos atentos, Thomas não estava em melhores condições. Por entre os lábios escapava respirações rápidas e algo que soava como gemidos, seus cabelos ruivos e loiros bagunçados aderiam a pele suada da testa, rosto e pescoço, e só não era justo que ele parecesse tão sexy assim, pensou quase amargamente. Sim, porque Thomas, nos seus 24 anos, é um homem bonito e ele sabe disso, e ele é arrogante sobre isso, e por mais que Ryoga deteste este fato não pode negá-lo.

\- Thomas ahh... – gemeu, foi puxado desses pensamentos por um impulso mais áspero, por instinto moveu os quadris estrangulando um gemido, o sentia pulsar, Thomas estava todo dentro.

\- Hum... tão apertado. – piscou lentamente e olhou para o mais velho, Thomas sorria e se inclinou sobre seu corpo – Você é tão bonito, _Ryouga_. – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de beijá-lo.

O beijou de volta, suspirando e gemendo, seu lábio foi mordido e a língua exigente encontrou a sua, o distraindo momentaneamente. E então Thomas moveu os quadris e Ryoga gemeu e choramingou lutando para respirar sem separar seus lábios dos dele, e o mais velho repetiu o movimento e dessa vez Ryoga _teve_ que respirar, a boca aberta num gemido silencioso. Mãos afoitas agarravam os cabelos ruivos e a nuca úmida de suor, os dedos se contraiam em resposta a cada entrada, cada investida um pouco mais forte, seu corpo tremia e movia querendo mais. Deixou a cabeça afundar no travesseiro, expondo o pescoço já marcado para ganhar novas marcas, uma oferta que Thomas não pensou duas vezes antes de tomar.

Usando a boca ele marcou e beijou a área sensível, começando da mandíbula com curtos beijos e descendo conforme acelerava as estocadas, mordeu e chupou a pele clara da clavícula e peito. Sentia os tremores e os gemidos que vinham de Ryoga, e aquilo fazia cada fibra do seu corpo vibrar, sem que percebesse estava o acompanhando com seus próprios gemidos, suspiros e grunhidos de prazer. Com a testa suada apoiada ao ombro alheio acelerou o ritmo das estocadas, usou as mãos nos quadris magros para mantê-lo perto, o puxando de encontro a sua pelve, o sentia contrair o interior ao redor do seu membro.

\- Hahn... tão bom, _Ryouga_. – gemeu ao se erguer usando as mãos na cabeceira para se apoiar. Olhava para baixo com um sorriso, adorando a expressão de prazer dele, achou difícil não se inclinar novamente e beijar aqueles lábios inchados, mas os olhos azuis nublados prenderam sua atenção. Com um impulso particularmente forte mudou o ângulo, não muito, mas o suficiente para o melhor gemer mais alto e arquear o corpo – Ei, _Ryouga_, é gostoso? Você gosta quando faço assim? – perguntou com a voz rouca sem nem tentar esconder o tom malicioso.

Ryoga grunhiu – C-cala a boca idiota! Ahhn... – ainda mais vermelho de constrangimento usou os braços para esconder seu embaraço, Thomas era um idiota por fazer aquelas perguntas estúpidas! Detestava isso nele! Contudo, por mais que tentasse não conseguia diminuir os gemidos ou controlar o choramingar necessitado que lhe escapava. Sentia a cabeça do membro atingir sua próstata a cada investida, lhe arrancado o folego e o deixando trêmulo – T-thomas.... tão p-perto... nnh... – sem pensar ergueu as mãos e agarrou os braços estendidos, só precisava toca-lo.

Thomas grunhiu e gemeu, suas estocadas agora eram curtas e fortes e ásperas, seu membro pulsava dentro de Ryoga, também estava perto de gozar. Fechou os olhos e cerrou a mandíbula agarrando a cabeceira para se manter, sentia o calor se acumular na virilha, o suor escorrer em suas costas e peito, e as mãos fortes segurarem seus braços com força. A onda de prazer se espelhava pelo seu corpo, lhe causando tremores e arrepios que subiam pela espinha e depois voltavam a descer. Ouvia os gemidos de Ryoga cada vez mais desesperados, a cama ranger e o som da pele batendo contra a pele.

Abriu os olhos ao sentir uma mão em seu peito e olhou para o mais novo, Ryoga assistia interessado sua mão movendo pela pele úmida, sentiu o estômago de Thomas se contrair ao seu toque e ouviu um gemido rouco ao se aproximar da pelve. Ergueu os olhos encontrando o par de magentas o olhando de volta com fome, estremeceu, mas se concentrou no que fazia, agarrou seu membro e começou a fazer movimentos rápidos, seus dedos espalhavam as primeiras gotas de gozo.

Thomas lambeu os lábios e soltou um gemido necessitado enquanto assistia Ryoga dar prazer a si mesmo, seu _peixinho_ ficava tão sexy assim. Se inclinou mais perto seus rostos próximos o bastante para sentirem a respiração rápida contra a pele, uma de suas mãos agora nos quadris dele, apertando e deixando marcas – _Ryouga_, goza pra mim. Quero te ver gozar comigo ainda dentro de você, quero te sentir. – sussurrou e isso foi o suficiente.

O obedecendo Ryoga arregalou os olhos, estremeceu e arqueou o corpo gozando com um gemido. E Thomas _sentiu_. O sentiu apertar seu membro dentro dele e depois relaxar, sentiu os tremores do corpo magro cansado e exausto e também sentiu os movimentos preguiçosos e languidos dos quadris em resposta as suas estocadas rápidas e fortes. Não demorou para o acompanhar, gozando dentro dele com um rosnado que subiu pela garganta seguido de gemidos baixos que foram diminuindo junto dos movimentos de seu quadril.

Respirando com dificuldade puxou seu membro para fora, vendo a careta de desagrado de Ryoga, apoiou as mãos no colchão e se inclinou pressionando os lábios contra os do mais novo, que o aceitou de bom grado envolvendo os braços em seus ombros, o puxando para baixo. O beijo foi lento e seus lábios se moviam de forma suave e fugaz, se afastando apenas quando precisaram respirar. Por um instante se encararam e com uma risada curta os rolou, agora Ryoga pressionava seu peito, um peso familiar e confortável, sorriu e fechou os olhos.

\- _Sharkie_, te amo tanto! – exclamou divertido o apertando em seus braços.

\- Está me sufocando IV! – o outro protestou se remexendo até o ruivo afrouxar os braços, só então sorriu de volta para ele – Também gosto um pouquinho de você.

\- Heh! – IV sorriu malicioso erguendo as sobrancelhas – Não foi isso o que você disse ontem a noite quando eu est-

\- Calado! – Ryoga o cortou, o rosto vermelho e as sobrancelhas franzidas, Thomas ia começar com aquilo de novo – Estou cansado e quero dormir! – reclamou pressionando o rosto no peito alheio, claramente escondendo o constrangimento e torcendo para ser o suficiente para cala-lo.

Thomas não falou nada, apenas sorriu e percorreu os cabelos roxos com os dedos, os desembaraçando, Ryoga era tão _fofo_, pensou divertido fechando os olhos. Se sentia cansado e estava para amanhecer, tinha certeza. Vagamente tentou se lembrar o que faria naquele dia, era algo importante, mas não conseguia botar nenhum esforço para lembrar. Com as pálpebras pesadas e a mente em branco se deixou adormecer, quando acordasse com certeza ia se lembrar.

Ryoga suspirou frustrado e abriu os olhos depois de alguns minutos deitado, estava amanhecendo e apesar da tranquilidade não conseguia voltar a dormir, estava cansado, mas ciente demais da presença de IV para dormir. Ergueu a cabeça do ombro dele e o olhou, Thomas estava dormindo, ressonando baixinho, sorriu o assistindo de perto por um tempo. Porém seu sorriso não durou muito, seus olhos caíram sobre a cicatriz sob o olho direito, não se atreveu a toca-lo, é sensível e não queria acordá-lo. Ele parecia tão tranquilo e calmo, tão bonito. Nem conseguia acreditar que um dia odiou aquele idiota, que desejou faze-lo sofrer e ver aquele rosto bonito se contorcer de agonia. Desejou tudo aquilo sem saber da verdade, sem saber que Thomas carregava as cicatrizes do seu erro, que ele se culpava tanto quanto Ryoga o culpava, e estava determinado a carrega-la sozinho.

O entendia, havia cometido erros ainda piores que aquele, fez coisas que não deviam ser perdoadas, coisas que realmente pesavam em sua consciência, mas isso não diminuía o incomodo que sentia por Thomas ainda se culpar por algo que não foi proposital. Sim, ele causou o incêndio e isso era um fato, mas não por querer e Ryoga seria eternamente grato por ele ter salvado Rio, sua irmã era tudo o que tinha naquela época. Mas não agora, agora tinha Yuma e seus amigos. Agora tinha Thomas ao seu lado.

Suspirando melancólico, afastou os cabelos loiros cuidadosamente do rosto dele revelando a cicatriz que passava pelo olho e terminava na maçã do rosto, soube que por pouco ele não perdeu a visão daquele olho. Sem pensar fecho os olhos e se inclinando mais perto pressionou os lábios na bochecha marcada, o beijo foi demorado, cheio de gratidão e pesar. Percorreu a pele danificada com os dedos, as pontas formigando com o contato da pele quente, sentia que a marca os ligava.

Olhando para trás agora todos aqueles acontecimentos pareciam tão surreais. Já havia passado anos, estavam mais velhos e um pouco mais maduros, mas estavam tão vívidos em sua mente, cada pequena coisa, cada palavra dita e também as que nunca foram pronunciadas. Os primeiros meses foram tão difíceis de suportar, sentia que podia se afogar na própria culpa, e estava tão agradecido a Yuma e Astral por terem trazido todos de volta, não sabia se podia lidar com tudo aquilo se seus amigos não pudessem voltar. Se Thomas não pudesse voltar.

Mordeu o lábio e deitou a cabeça no peito dele novamente e seus dedos foram em busca dos dele, os entrelaçou e sorriu, podia ouvir os batimentos tranquilos, fechou os olhos aproveitando o momento. Momentos como aquele, momentos com Thomas, quase o fazia se esquecer dos erros que cometeram. Mesmo com tudo o que fez e disse naquele duelo Thomas ainda o perdoou e Ryoga o amava tanto por isso. O amava por entender, por faze-lo sentir que tudo estava bem, que nada daquilo realmente importava. Não mais. Porque Thomas tem esse jeito único de fazê-lo se sentir único e especial, de um modo diferente dos seus amigos ou sua irmã, e ele gosta desse sentimento quente que espalha aos poucos em seu peito quando o vê sorrir ou apenas com sua risada.

Ele realmente, realmente era grato a Thomas e o ama tanto que é incapaz de um dia deixa-lo ir. É egoísta da sua parte, mas apenas não consegue pensar em ficar sem ele, não mais. Com esses pensamentos fechou os olhos desejando voltar a dormir.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!!  
Já sabe, qualquer erro me avise. Comentários são muito bem-vindos!  
~Kissus~


End file.
